Chaleur Dévorante Two Shot
by Hawkeen
Summary: La maison d'édition de Castle lui fait parvenir la maquette de la couverture d'un hypothétique 'prochain' Nikki Heat… Hors cette couverture n'est pas officielle. Et Castle pense reconnaitre la femme qui a servit de modèle…
1. Chapter 1

**Alors ne vous attendez pas du tout à un truc sérieux... J'appelle ça un craquage xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaleur Dévorante (12)**

Le pas pressant tel un gamin parcourant les rayons d'un magasin de jouet, Castle fit son apparition dans le commissariat. Il balayait de son regard les personnes qu'ils croisaient et celles qui étaient assises à un bureau. « Beckett, est-ce que quelqu'un à vu Beckett ? » Tenta-t-il à plusieurs reprises mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il se dirige vers la salle de repos quand il entendit un « Yo ! » qui le stoppa net dans sa course. Il se retourna et vit Javier qui venait à peine de prendre place à son bureau.

- « T'as vu Beckett ? » Recommença l'écrivain tout en s'approchant de lui.

- « Je crois qu'elle est dans le local des pièces à convictions, ou aux archives… Pourquoi ? »

Rick posa devant le latino ce qui semblait être la couverture du prochain Nikki Heat.

- « Oh, wow. Castle ! Cette couverture est… comment dire… surprenante. » Fit-il alors qu'il laissait ses yeux parcourir la maquette.

On pouvait y voir la silhouette d'une femme les bras légèrement écartés et la tête baissé. Dans l'une de ses mains, elle tenait un glock alors qu'elle donnait l'impression de marcher sous la pluie. Elle avait les cheveux trempés. La paume de ses mains dirigées vers le ciel, elle avait aussi un couteau dans son autre main, qu'elle ne serrait même pas. C'était comme s'il était simplement posé. La lame brillait sous l'effet d'un lampadaire et de l'eau qui ruisselait dessus.

- « J'adore cette couverture. » Conclu le latino. « J'aime qu'on puisse voir un peu plus qu'une silhouette. »

Il regarda l'écrivain qui semblait légèrement perdu.

- « Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Elle te plait pas la couverture ? »

- « Si au contraire. »

- « Bah alors quoi ? »

- « Le problème c'est que ce n'est pas l'officielle ! La maison d'édition a reçu ça ce matin. Ils ont bien aimé alors ils me l'ont fait parvenir. »

- « Oh, alors tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas qui la fait… »

- « Non ! » Ragea Castle. « Le pire, c'est que la femme sur cette couverture me dit vraiment quelque chose. Je suis certain de la connaitre ! »

- « Laisse tomber, c'est un super travail, peu importe qui l'a fait, mais ça m'étonnerait que tu connaisses la femme qui a servi de modèle. » Répondit Javier en essayant de vaquer à ses occupations.

L'écrivain reprit la maquette de la couverture et la fixa comme s'il avait le pouvoir de dévoiler l'identité de cette mystérieuse femme.

- « Nan mais sérieux, Javier. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle ressemble à quelqu'un qu'on connait, huuum ? » Insista Castle non sans cacher une certaine lueur fantasmagorique dans ses yeux.

Perplexe le latino jeta un nouvel œil attentif.

- « Oh non, Castle… Tu n'imagines quand même pas que c'est… » Il s'approcha de lui pour éviter que la suite de sa phrase soit entendu. « Beckett ? Tu ne penses quand même pas que c'est elle ? »

L'écrivain ne répondit rien, tout se lisait sur son visage, le voila assiégé par des tas d'images allant au départ de la douce classification -12 ans à celle luxuriante des -18 ans très rapidement… Il se mit alors à retourner la couverture dans tout les sens, cherchant le moindre petit indice.

Quand Javier le vit, il se mit à sourire.

- « Castle, tu peux la retourner dans tout les sens, elle restera un mystère pour toi. » Précisa-t-il à l'écrivain. Ce dernier se mit subitement à écarquiller les yeux et à se perdre dans d'autres fantasmes inavouables.

Javier roula des yeux.

- « Je parlais de la maquette, pervers ! » Fit-il en adoptant un air qui se voulait le plus scandalisé possible. Le ton qu'il avait employé ramena Castle à la réalité abandonnant la luxure de son esprit.

- « C'est Beckett, j'en suis sûr ! » Poursuivit Castle, ne démordant pas de son idée, tout en tapotant la petite affichette de son index.

- « Beckett. Poser. Pour la couverture d'un Nikki Heat ? Tu rêves mon pote, elle ferait jamais ça ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »

- « Allooooo ! On parle de Beckett là. Ok, on sait tous qu'elle est fan de toi – même si elle préfère le passer sous silence - mais ce n'est pas son style de faire ça. Et tu le sais très bien, alors arrête de baver tu vas saloper ta chemise. »

- « Alors c'est une coïncidence qu'elle ressemble à Beckett et… que ce soit bientôt mon anniversaire, heiiin ? »

- « T'es pas possible, tu crois encore au père noël ? » Fit-il, désespéré, en agitant la tête de gauche à droite.

- « Mère noël serait le terme le plus approprié. » Précisa Castle, affichant un sourire en coin.

- « Tu me dégoutes, Castle. Vraiment… »

- « Rhoo arrête, heiiiin. Fais pas ta sainte ni touche, veux-tu ?… Comme si tu n'avais jamais fantasmé sur Beckett, toi ? »

Javier s'apprêta à répondre, mais il eu à peine le temps de rassembler des mots qui se voulaient former une phrase et d'ouvrir la bouche que Castle enchaina.

- « Non ! Je t'interdis de répondre à ça. »

- « Bah alors demande pas. » Fit-il étonné d'avoir été coupé avant de pouvoir donner plus de précision.

Ne trouvant que très peu de soutient dans son idée, Castle décida de quitter la latino et se lança à la recherche de Ryan. Il finit par le retrouver en train de couver la machine à espresso.

- « Ryan, tu tombes bien. » Dit-il tout en s'approchant de lui et en tenant fermement la maquette. « J'ai besoin de ton avis sur quelque chose. »

Il lui donna la maquette et l'avis de Ryan fut le même. D'un point de vue artistique il la trouvait magnifique. Mais là aussi, il était certain que la femme représentée n'était pas Beckett. Même s'il avait avoué à demi-mot qu'elle y ressemblait.

- « Ça fait des années que toi et Esposito bossez avec Beckett, et vous êtes incapables - tout les deux - de reconnaitre que c'est elle. » Continua Castle dans son raisonnement. « Vous me décevez ! »

Ryan avala une gorgée de son café.

- « Castle. Je t'accorde qu'elle lui ressemble. Mais enfin, on l'a connait ! TU l'as connais ! Elle ne ferait jamais ça. Et même si elle était complètement ivre, ou droguée… Ou les deux en même temps, elle aurait toujours assez de lucidité par je ne sais quel moyen pour garder assez de self-control et ne pas te faire ce genre de cadeau. »

Castle fut surprit de la façon dont Ryan imaginait Beckett en cachet 'self-control'. Mais il préféra ne pas relevé cette 'vision' des plus étranges.

- « Et pourquoi pas ? Elle a bien disparu mystérieusement il y a trois jours ! Elle a peut-être été posée pour faire cette couverture. »

L'Irlandais préférait ne rien répondre.

- « Allez Ryan ! Et c'est une coïncidence si mon anniversaire approche à grand pas, huuumm ? »

- « Castle, arrête un peu. T'es né un premier avril ! Même le jour de ton anniversaire c'est une blague ! »

En voyant la tête de l'écrivain changer du tout au tout par cette remarque, Ryan déglutit difficilement et concentra toute son attention sur sa tasse de café. Espérant pouvoir s'y noyer pour être oublié.

- « Très bien. Mais j'ai raison, et je le sais ! Je vais aller directement à la source pour avoir ma réponse. » Lança-t-il, bien décidé à mettre ses années de partenariat avec la police au service de la vérité.

- « T'arriveras à rien. » Répondit timidement Ryan.

- « Oh tu sais, le pouvoir que j'exerce sur Beckett a bien… très bien changé. J'arriverai à connaitre la vérité. Crois-moi. »

A ces mots, il disparu rapidement dans l'ascenseur, laissant les Gars, seuls. L'Irlandais resta figé quelques secondes avant de sortir de la salle de repos et se dirigea vers Javier.

- « Tu me dois 100 dollars. » Crièrent les deux amis en même temps avant de se regarder bizarrement.

- « Putain mais comment t'as su toi ! » Cracha Javier, terriblement déçu de pas être le seul 'number one'.

- « Simple. Il m'a dit que le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur Beckett avec bien changé. Il était certain de connaitre la vérité de sa bouche. »

- « Et en quoi ça te dit qu'ils sont ensembles ? » Demanda, perplexe l'inspecteur.

- « S'ils ne sortaient pas ensembles il aurait dit que j'avais raison, qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de Beckett et que ce serait peine perdue. »

- « Huuum, ouais... Bien. Vraiment bien joué. »

- « Et toi comment t'as su ? » Poursuivit Ryan.

- « Castle m'a posé une question et m'a empêché d'y répondre. »

- « Et ? »

- « La question était ; si j'avais déjà fantasmé sur Beckett. En temps normal il m'aurait laissé répondre en me suppliant de lui donner des détails comme la tenue dans laquelle je l'imaginais, etc… Alors que rien. »

Les deux inspecteurs se félicitèrent de leur capacité à soutirer des informations sans le demander ouvertement.

- « Bon et bien. On leur dit qu'on est au courant ? »

- « Tu veux rire ! » S'exclama Javier, tapant la paume de sa main sur son bureau. « Non… On va les laisser croire qu'on ne sait rien du tout. »

- « Ouais, t'as raison, ce sera bien plus drôle. »

- « Ouais, bien plus drôle…. » Répéta-t-il avant de jeter un regard envieux sur le café de son collègue. « T'es vache Ryan, t'aurais pu m'en préparer un quand même. » Ronchonna Javier.

- « Vraiment désolé mon lapin… »

- « T'arrêtes, oui ? »

Les deux hommes restèrent un court instant silencieux, savourant leur victoire sur Castle et Beckett avant de retourner aux choses sérieuses.

- « Ça ne règle pas l'histoire des cents dollars. Qui les gagne ? » Demanda Javier.

- « Et bien je crois que sur ce coup là, je dois m'incliner. L'idée que t'as eu ; celle d'envoyer une maquette pour la prochaine couverture de Nikki Heat en faisant croire que c'était Beckett, était fabuleuse ! »

Le sourire de victoire du latino venait subitement de s'évaporer.

- « Mais… Ce n'est pas moi qui a envoyé ça. »

- « Quoi ? T'as pas envoyé la maquette ? »

- « Non ! »

- « Mais qui alors ? » Fit Ryan, suspicieux.

Assiégé par une brillante illumination, Javier se frappa la tête.

- « Oh non j'en reviens pas ! Beckett l'a vraiment fait ! » Conclut-il en claquant ses doigts. « Elle a vraiment posée ! »

Ils affichèrent un immense sourire et 'nourrirent les oiseaux'. De savoir enfin Castle et Beckett ensembles étaient un peu aussi une victoire pour eux.

- « Oh oh oh ! Mais quel enfoiré ! Castle avait raison ! Il la vraiment changé ! » Kévin avala une autre gorgée de son café. « Oh bordel, j'en reviens pas ! »

- « Castle… Mon beau salaud ! » Tout en tapotant son bureau, Esposito poursuivit. « Demain soir, on va entre mecs au Old Haunt et on lui demande des détails ! »

- « Mais je croyais qu'on leur faisait croire qu'on ne savait rien ? »

- « Oublie ça, Ryan ! J'veux des détails moi ! »

L'Irlandais acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et sourire en coin.

- « Ouais ! On le fera boire jusqu'à ce qu'il nous en donne… » Ajouta l'inspecteur avant de retourner à son café.

Quand Castle arriva dans la salle des archives, il trouva Beckett dans l'un des rayons, le nez plongé dans un carton. Il la regarda un long moment alors qu'il était adossé à la porte des archives. Elle tenait un dossier dans la main qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger. Il finit par fermer la porte avant de s'approcher d'elle discrètement jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir le souffle de sa respiration dans son cou.

- « Alors… C'est ici que tu te caches aussi tard. » Souffla l'écrivain alors qu'il emprisonna sa muse de ses bras.

Kate esquissa un petit sourire, qui se voulait le plus discret possible, en sentant la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de l'écrivain.

- « On est au commissariat… Ricky. »

- « Oui je sais… » Il posa sa tête sur sa clavicule. « Et tu comptes me passer les menottes si je continue, hein ? » Dit-il doucement.

- « Non, Ricky… » Elle se retourna forçant Castle à lui faire un peu plus de place. « Je serais… » Elle posa son index sur son torse et le poussa légèrement. « Obligée… » Plus elle prenait son temps entre chaque mots, pour le sourire de Castle se faisait de plus en plus grand. « De t'abattre ! ».

Et en un clin d'œil, l'écrivain perdit ce sourire alors qu'il regardait sa muse se saisir d'un carton pour aller le poser sur le bureau un peu plus loin.

- « M'abattre ? Mais euh… c'est-à-dire ? » bégaya-t-il. « M'abattre ? Genre… m'abattre ? »

Il en oublia carrément la raison de sa visite dans les archives du 12ème District.

- « Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es ici, où il faut que je devine ? » Fit-elle, toujours le nez plongé dans le carton.

Castle secoua sa tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

- « Et bien… » Il s'approcha discrètement d'elle alors qu'elle ne prêtait même pas attention à lui, bien trop occupée à farfouiller dans ce carton. « Si je te disais… » Il finit par poser ses mains sur ses hanches et les rassembla. Caressant doucement le ventre de la belle, lui procurant un petit frisson des plus agréable. Puis lentement il l'enlaça, rapprochant son dos de son torse jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient l'un contre l'autre. « Mission accomplie. Ça t'évoquerais quoi, heiiiin ? »

Elle sourit.

- « Alors ça y est ? Ils savent que nous sommes ensembles et ils pensent qu'on ne sait pas qu'ils le savent ? »

- « Ouais… C'est ça. Mais tu peux m'expliquer quelque chose ? »

- « Quoi ? » Fit-elle, innocente.

- « Pourquoi ce jeu avec Ryan et Esposito ? Depuis le temps qu'on se cache, ça serait pas plus simple de leur dire directement ? »

- « Si mais ce serait moins drôle… » Poursuivit Beckett.

- « Drôle ? … Oooooh… Alors tu aimes jouer… » Doucement, Castle laissa l'une de ses mains parcourir une nouvelle fois le corps de sa muse qui n'opposa aucune résistance, avant de se saisir de ses menottes. Il se mit ensuite à les secouer légèrement en les tenants du bout de ses doigts devant les yeux de sa belle. « Tu veux qu'on joue, c'est ça que tu veux ? » De son autre main il prit son arme. Ne voyant toujours aucune résistance, il posa ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur le bureau, à côté de la boite en carton. D'un geste lent et déterminé il continua l'exploration corporelle de sa muse. Glissant ses mains sous son débardeur.

- « Rick… » Tenta-telle alors qu'elle sentit un frisson de désir la parcourir.

- « Hum ? » Poursuivant toujours l'exploration de ce corps, qu'il connaissait presque par cœur maintenant.

- « Tu veux bien me laisser le temps de ranger ce dossier, hein ? Que j'ai les mains libres... »

- « Ooooh... Avec joie. »

Il recula d'un pas, laissant à Kate remettre le carton sur son étagère. Castle la suivit, et se colla une nouvelle fois à elle.

- « Où j'en étais… » Souffla-t-il dans son cou alors qu'il glissa une nouvelle fois ses mains sous son débardeur.

Elle s'abandonna quelques minutes aux caresses de l'écrivain avant de briser le silence…

- « Rick, je me demande… » Poursuit-elle alors qu'elle posa discrètement l'une de ses mains dans le carton… « Comment tu vas… »

- « Comment je vais, quoi ? » Il laissa ses mains sur les hanches de sa muse avant de les rapprocher pour la coller encore plus à lui.

- « Te libérer… » Tout en se saisissant des menottes qu'elle avait dissimulé dans le carton.

- « Me libérer de quoi ? »

- « De ça ! »

Au même moment il sentit du métal froid lui entourer l'un de ses poignets… Mais il était déjà trop tard pour qu'il réagisse. Kate venait de le menotter à l'étagère.

- « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » Protesta l'écrivain, pendant que Kate se libéra des bras de Castle. Elle se mot à rire en le voyant en bien mauvaise posture.

- « Tu l'as dit ; J'aime jouer… »

Elle reprit son arme pendant que Castle se tortillait dans tout les sens pour tenter de se libérer.

- « Je te laisse, Ricky… Je rentre à la maison… »

- « Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser menotter ici, quand même ? »

- « Et pourquoi pas ? »

- « J'aurais l'air de quoi si l'un de tes collègues se pointe ? »

- « Ça c'est ton problème… » Lui répondit-elle tout en souriant.

- « Et dans la rue ! Si on me prend pour un fuyard ? »

- « Ça c'est dans l'hypothèse que t'arrives à te libérer de cette étagère… » Dit-elle tout en haussant des épaules.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant une illumination qui venait de le frapper, il suffit de s'agiter assez pour faire écrouler l'étagère... Pas discret mais certainement efficace.

- « Sans tout casser, bien sûr… » Précisa Kate. A ces mots il effaça son sourire et se mit à faire la moue.

Elle se rapprocha ensuite lentement de lui pour capturer ses lèvres dans les siennes.

Ils échangèrent un baiser fougueux puis elle se libéra.

- « Si tu le libères rapidement, tu auras peut-être une surprise en rentrant… »

Elle finit par sortir de la salle des archives en sifflotant.

- « Ok, Kate ! Prépare le champagne, j'arrive ! » Hurla-t-il, plein d'espoir. Espoir qu'il perdit immédiatement quand il regarda l'étagère, et qu'elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'être très coopérative. « Allez, un effort ! Tu vas me faire rater une super soirée espèce de morceau de métal livide ! » Il tira un peu plus, espérant un miracle pour se libérer. « Je te jure que si tu me laisses pas partir, j't'enverrai au recyclage ! » Menaça Castle. Mais là encore toujours effet… « Fais gaffe ! J'vais m'la jouer Valérie Damidot et j'vais te maroufler, tu n'vas rien comprendre ! »

Alors que le commissariat être presque vide de toute âme, un cri strident perfora ce silence :

- « Maiiiiis euuuuuuuh ! » Hurla Castle, tenant de sa main libre les menottes et tirant de toutes ses forces.

C'est alors que son cri attira un uniforme ; Lt.

- « Castle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais… menotté dans la salle des archives à cette heure-ci ? »

L'écrivain se figea, peut-être que s'il ne bougeait pas, Lt allait croire à une hallucination, un mirage ou une apparition divine et partirait sans poser plus de questions. Peine perdue.

- « Castle ? »

- « Hey ! Lt… » Fit-il innocemment. « Et bien j'ai voulu tester un truc, et… » Tenta l'écrivain.

- « Ça n'a pas marché ? »

- « En quelque sorte… »

Il voyait bien que Lt attendait plus de détail.

- « Bon tu veux savoir je suppose… Alors j'allais ranger un carton quand l'étagère a subitement sortit des menottes et me les a passé. »

- « Hum… Et le cri que j'ai entendu, c'était quoi ? »

- « J'ai pas crié ! » Se défendit Castle, un peu trop vite pour être la vérité.

- « C'est ça ouais… Tu voulais essayer quoi ? D'intimider une étagère ? » Il se mit à rire.

- « En quelque sorte… Mais elle n'est pas très coopérative comme tu peux te douter et en plus elle est froide avec moi… Dis, tu pourrais me libérer ? »

L'officier croisa les bras et pesa le pour et le contre.

- « Je sais pas trop, Castle… »

- « Avant que tu prennes ta décision… Ton choix donnera une petite longueur d'avance. Tu sais… Pour ton groupe. Je te rappelle que le montant est à 1200 dollars… Sachant que le défis avec la fausse affiche 'Nikki Heat' vient d'ajouter 500 dollars à la banque… Je le sais parce que c'est bibi qui paie. »

- « Oh ! Je vois... Je dois dire que ce défis était une brillante idée de la part de Beckett ! Bon dans ce cas, quelques dollars pour arrondir mes fins de mois ne feront pas de mal... »

Rapidement Lt libéra Castle. Ce dernier le remercia d'une petite tape sur l'épaule. Et alors qu'il allait sortir de la salle, il se retourna :

- « Hey, Lt ! N'oublie pas, demain soir soirée au Old Haunt où le groupe gagnant empochera la mise! »

- « J'y serais ! Un an que vous tournez en bourrique Ryan et Esposito, je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde ! »

L'écrivain finit enfin par quitter le commissariat, menotte cachée dans l'une de ses poches.

Pendant ce temps, Kate s'était tranquillement installée dans le lit… Pour être rapidement capturée par Morphée. Quand Castle entra dans l'appartement, il prit bien soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit et il la vit dormir, si paisiblement, siii sagement que…

- « Réveille-toi, Kate… Je suis rentré… »

Elle ronchonna puis elle s'étira. Enfin, elle essaya de s'étirer mais…

Un immense sourire prit soudainement possession de l'écrivain quand il vit la tête de Beckett. Puis il croisa les bras, attendant patiemment.

- « Castle ! Tu m'as menotté au lit ! »


	2. Chapter 2

**Et une petite suite, il fallait bien que Castle se venge, sinon c'était une belle injustice :D**

**Merci à vous de continuer de me lire, bonne lecture, en espérant cette suite aussi folle que la précédente =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaleur Dévorante (22)**

- « Rick… Tu vas me le payer... » Un bâillement arrêta son faible débit de paroles... « Je te jure que si tu me détaches pas... » Elle ouvrit timidement un oeil, le soleil venant heurter sa pupille encore endormie. Effrayée par cette lumière bien trop vive, elle referma aussitôt son oeil. « Si tu ne me détaches pas… Je hurle à la mort jusqu'à ce que les voisins débarquent! » Termina t-elle sa phrase en enfuyant sa tête dans son oreiller avant de subitement se rendre compte qu'elle parlait probablement dans le vide.

Avant qu'elle puisse ajouter autre chose, elle entendit un bruit, qui se rapprochait fortement d'un grognement.

- « Te gênes surtout pas ma biche! J'ai hâte d'entendre la raison que tu vas leur donner... »  
>- « Sur quoi? »<p>

Il laissa à son tour, échapper un bâillement.

- « Sur comment tu t'es retrouvée menotté, par exemple... Enfin j'dis ça, j'dis rien… »  
>- « Et bien, je leur dirai la vérité! » Lança-t-elle, sûre d'elle.<p>

Il ricana.

- « Dans ce cas j'ai hâte de voir ça... Je te parie qu'ils se demanderont plutôt où est passé l'attirail en cuir... » Répondit Castle, nonchalant et sans trop cacher ce petit sourire en coin. Révélant ainsi ses arrières pensés.  
>- « Je... Bah... Je… »<p>

Il bailla une nouvelle fois...

- « Je te capte plus Kate... Soit tu passes sous un tunnel soit tu bégaies. »

Il finit par se redresser et vit sa muse qui aveuglement et d'une main intrépide partait en exploration du côté de son lit...

- « Par ici... Youhou! » Fit-il en agitant sa main.

Kate, dans un effort surhumain pour un samedi matin et jour de congé de surcroît, tourna la tête dans sa direction et ouvrit - enfin - les yeux. Elle sourit en le voyant, ses cheveux complètement ébouriffés.

- « Alors... Cette nuit par terre ? » Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.  
>- « Alors… Cette nuit menotté ? » Surenchérit l'écrivain tout en affichant à son tour un immense sourire, effaçant au passage celui de Kate.<br>- « Gnagnagna! » Fut la seule réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Castle en profita pour se relever calmement tout enroulant le drap, qu'il avait prit en otage, autour de lui.

- « Tu comptes m'enlever les menottes, un jour ? » Demanda le lieutenant, abattu.  
>- « Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ? Va bien falloir que je te libère pour ce soir, non? »<br>- « Quoi? Tu comptes me laisser menotter à ce lit jusqu'à ce soir? »  
>- « huuuuum... Laisse-moi réfléchir. » Il fit durer le suspense en posant son index sur son menton et en tapant du pied. « Ouais… Je crois bien ! »<br>- « Quoi? »  
>- « Hey! T'allais bien me laisser dans les archives toute la nuit. Toi au moins t'as un lit! » Dit-il pour se défendre.<p>

Il bailla une nouvelle fois, le forçant à s'étirer pour tenter de se réveiller. Le mouvement qu'il avait entreprit fit tomber le drap sur le sol. Il se mit à le regarder du coin de l'oeil. Pensant probablement avoir un don télékinésique assez puissant pour ordonner à ce bout de tissu de revenir sur son dos. Mais… C'était peine perdu. Il passa l'une de ses mains sur son abdomen qu'il gratta lentement. Et devant le peu de motivation qu'offrait le drap pour lui obéir, il soupira.

- « Sa doit être un pote de l'étagère... » Murmura-t-il tout en fusillant de son regard cet innocent morceau de tissu. « Bon allez… » Il frappa ses deux mains, faisant sursauter au passage Kate qui boudait toujours face à sa situation et à son impuissance. « Je vais me doucher, moiiiii ! »

En l'entendant prononcer ces mots, Kate se mit à faire la moue, rêvant elle aussi d'une bonne douche. Mais sur le coup elle douta très fortement que le lit veuille bien l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Avant de disparaître de la chambre, l'écrivain se retourna et ajouta calmement, un sourcil venant se placer un peu plus haut que prévu...

- « Après ma douche, je te détache Kate... Oh! » Il écarquilla les yeux. « Ça sonne étrangement dit comme ça! Ça fait pervers nan? »  
>- « Un peu ouais! » Répondit-elle.<br>- « Oh oh... J'adore ! »

Alors qu'elle retrouvait la chaleur du lit et des couvertures et accessoirement la fraicheur des menottes, elle entendit l'eau couler... A cet agréable son qui heurta ses doux tympans elle se mit à gigoter et à secouer son bras menotté. Espérant un possible miracle et plus de coopération de la part des menottes... Ou du lit.

Et c'est alors qu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle arrêta immédiatement de bouger, espérant que la personne responsable de ce bruit penserait que l'appartement était vide et qu'elle finisse par partir. Mais c'était peine perdue.

- « Papa ! »

_'Oups'_, fut la première pensée qui vint au cerveau de Beckett. D'une, parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière la porte et qu'elle était menottée au lit, et de deux, parce que c'était Alexis. La panique commençait à prendre possession de sa _zen attitude_. Elle chercha du regard tel un radar d'un sous-marin Russe un moyen de se cacher dans la chambre, ou plutôt sur le lit, étant donné son lien très intime avec ce dernier.

Elle soupira voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour elle de se faire discrète. Elle avait bien essayé de se cacher sous le lit… Mais avec un bras en guise de mat télescopique révélant sa position tel un phare au beau milieu de la nuit, elle avait abandonné cette idée.

- « Papa ! Je sais que t'es là ! »  
>- « Oh non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi ! » Pesta Beckett, désespérée. « Et en plus, je suis en nuisette et petite culotte ! »<p>

Alors qu'elle cherchait encore un moyen de disparaître, elle entendit Castle intervenir.

- « Entre, Alexis, c'est ouvert ! »  
>- « Comment ça, '<em>Entre<em>' ! J'suis attachée au lit, je te le rappelle ! » Elle jeta son oreiller vers la porte en guise de protestation, pensant que cette dernière puisse heurter la boite crânienne de son écrivain, ou mieux ! Le faire trébucher si jamais il venait à s'aventurer une nouvelle fois dans la chambre. « J'en reviens pas ! Tu peux pas faire ça! »

Elle se figea quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas dans le salon.

Maladroitement elle parvint tout de même à agripper l'une des couvertures et se cacha en dessous. Avant de soudainement se rappeler que son bras était toujours prisonnier et révélait sans aucun doute sa position.  
>Elle se redressa et s'installa contre le dossier du lit, prit un air complètement – mais faussement – décontracté et cacha avec un bout de la couverture son bras menotté.<p>

- « Papa ? … Kate ? » Fit la jeune fille en parcourant l'appartement.

Beckett déglutit.

- « J'suis pas là… J'suis là ! » Se reprit-elle rapidement. « Dans la chambre… Tu peux rentrer… Enfin non… » Bafouilla-t-elle avant de voir Alexis, se tenant juste à l'entrée de la chambre. Immédiatement, un immense sourire prit possession du lieutenant. Peut-être qu'en montrant ses quenottes, ça ferait assez diversion pour éviter de futures questions embarrassantes…  
>- « Hey... Salut Kate… » Cette dernière lui répondit par un long et ample signe de la main, comme pour compenser celle qu'elle ne pouvait pas montrer, ni bouger de peur de faire du bruit avec les menottes.<br>- « Que nous vaut cette visite, Alexis ? Non pas que ça me déplaise que tu viennes, loin de là mais… »  
>- « Oh ? Tu ne te rappelles pas que je devais passer… On devait bien aller manger tous ensemble ce midi, non ? »<p>

_'A vrai dire la seule chose qui m'occupe l'esprit en ce moment, c'est cette envie irrésistible d'étrangler ton père avec les menottes que j'ai dans le dos et qui me retiennent au lit, un samedi, à 10h00 du matin qui plus est…'_ Elle regarda son réveil. _'Ah ! A 11h30 plutôt…' _Pensa-t-elle, un sourire vissé, et son regard fixant la jeune fille.

- « Kate ? » Fit la jeune fille, n'ayant aucune réponse de la part du lieutenant à part cet étrange regard.  
>- « Oh non, si ! Bien sûr que je me rappelle que tu devais passer ! Quelle question, voyons ! »<br>- « Hum, hum… » Alexis se retourna. « Il est où papa ? »  
>- « Ton père doit… » Le volume de sa voix se tue soudainement… <em>'Il doit certainement chercher un moyen d'éviter la peine de mort qui l'attend si je lui mets la main dessus…'<em>  
>- « Kate ? Est-ce que ça va ? »<br>- « Ouais ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, hein ? »  
>- « T'es sûre ? »<br>- « Ouaiiis ! »  
>- « Alors pourquoi tu es encore dans le lit à cette heure-ci ? Ça ne te ressemble pas. »<br>- « Et bien… »

_'Allez trouve un truc…'_

- « C'est-à-dire que… J'ai… Mal aux jambes. Je me suis entrainée comme une folle dans la salle de gym, hier soir, avant de rentrer et je ne me suis pas étirée. Et j'en paie les conséquences… » Elle haussa des épaules pour accompagner ses propos.

D'un air faussement convaincu, Alexis secoua la tête de haut en bas.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » Se demanda la jeune fille.  
>- « Tu connais ton père… »<br>- « Ouais… »  
>- « Alors comme ça, on parle de moi ? » Intervint le dit '<em>père<em>'. « Salut ma puce. » Il embrassa sa fille avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Il sourit en voyant l'oreiller joncher le sol et la pathétique technique de Kate pour dissimuler son bras et les menottes. « Dis donc, Kate, tu pourrais quand même quitter ce lit et te préparer, non ? On va être à la bourre… »

_'Il est chié !' _Pensa Beckett, trop choquée/embarrassée/gênée pour répondre quoique ce soit. D'ailleurs la seule réaction qu'elle eue fut de lui lancer un regard noir. Sans effet, cela dit.

- « Rick… Je peux… »

_'T'étrangler' _Pensa-t-elle.

- « ...Te parler une seconde ? »

Comprenant le message, Alexis s'éclipsa dans le salon et se servit un verre d'eau pour patienter. Castle lui, en profita pour s'installer sur le lit, mais toujours à bonne distance de sa muse.

- « Détache-moi, Rick. Je ne peux pas aller manger avec vous avec les menottes ! »  
>- « C'est pas vraiment les menottes qui posent problème si tu veux mon avis, Kate… » Il se mit un peu plus à son aise sur le lit, s'approchant dangereusement de l'espace aérien surveillé par l'<em>armée Beckett <em>(Oui elle est seule, mais elle fait peur quand même !). « Le problème, c'est le lit ! Je doute qu'il passe par la porte. » Il se mit à rigoler.

_'Ding ding ding !' _Sonna la conscience de Beckett. _'Change de stratégie ma vieille, si tu veux arriver à tes fins !' _Lui ordonna-t-elle.

A sa pensée elle afficha un petit sourire coquin et plissa légèrement les yeux.

- « C'est dommage… Je pensais m'amuser un peu avec toi avant de partir au restaurant… »

Castle se mit à la regarder étrangement, surprit mais… Il la connaissait maintenant.

- « C'est très tentant Kate… Mais tu ne m'auras pas à ce petit jeu. Je te connais maintenant. »  
>- « Ah oui ? »<br>- « Et ouais ! » répondit l'écrivain, fier de lui.  
>- « Si tu me connaissais aussi bien… Tu n'aurais pas approché autant! »<p>

A ces mots Castle s'arrêta net, et remarqua qu'il était effectivement dans la zone surveillée par _l'armée Beckett_. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour entamer une quelconque retraite…

- « Oops ! »

Fut le dernier mot qu'il put prononcer avant que le lieutenant ne l'emprisonne dans son étreinte avec ses deux jambes autour de son cou. Basculant au passage Castle de l'autre côté du lit. En position peut confortable, car à deux doigts de tomber du matelas.  
>Pour riposter, à défaut de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit, il agrippa la main encore libre de Beckett.<br>Ils étaient maintenant deux à ne plus pouvoir bouger.

- « Ok, super, et on fait quoi maintenant ? » Parvint à marmonner Castle.  
>- « On peut rester comme ça ! » Rétorqua Beckett, tout sourire. « Je ne suis pas peu fière de ce retournement de situation. » Avoua-t-elle.<br>- « Pffff ! Tu appelles ça un retournement de situation ? » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton moquer. « Loin de moi l'idée de te mettre face à la réalité, Kate. Mais au cas où tu l'aurais zappé, tu es toujours menottée au lit. »  
>- « Certainement. Mais tu es coincé avec moi… »<br>- « Probablement, mais Alexis est toujours dans la pièce d'à côté. » Fit-il tout en agitant vivement la tête pour appuyer sa remarque.  
>- « Possiblement… Et alors ? »<br>- « Et alors, va falloir que tu lui expliques pourquoi tu es menottée au lit… Et je serai curieux de savoir quelle excuse tu lui as sorti pour justifier ta présence dans le lit à une heure aussi tardive, madame_ je-me-lève-avant-que-le-réveil-ne-sonne_. »

Beckett ouvrit la bouche, prête à lui répondre, mais aucun mot ne voulait s'assembler pour former une phrase. Après un long instant d'hésitation et de _'euuuuh'_ ponctué de _'baaaah'_, elle répondit.

- « Je lui ai dit que hier soir, j'avais fait de la gym… Intensément… Et que j'avais omis de m'étirer… »  
>- « Pffff ! C'est l'excuse la plus boiteuse que j'ai jamais entendu ! En voyant que t'es menottée au lit, elle fera rapidement le rapprochement entre ta '<em>gymnastique<em>' qui t'as tellement épuisée et ces menottes ! Bravo, Kate ! Nan, franchement bravo ! » Cette fois-ci il ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps de pouffer de rire.

De son côté, les oreilles de Kate, suivit de ses joues, vinrent subitement adopter une couleur rougeâtre.

- « J'espère que tu as révisé, Kate… » Finit-il par bafouiller une fois sa crise de rire envolée.  
>- « Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle paniquée devant l'air grave qu'avait adopté l'écrivain.<br>- « Parce que… » Il se racla plusieurs la gorge et s'élança. « Alexis ! » Son regard vint ensuite se poser sur Kate et il lui chuchota. « Vas-y, rends moi fier, trouve vite un scénario crédible pour justifier les menottes et tes jambes _'fatiguées'_ à cause de ta séance _'gymnastique'_. »

En riposte et dans un dernier effort emplit de désespoir, Kate poursuivit sa prise et fit tomber Castle du lit. Ce dernier, par reflexe l'entraina dans sa chute.  
>Il se retrouva les deux jambes en l'air et le dos sur le planché. Tandis que Kate appréciait, douloureusement, la souplesse de son corps ; avec l'une de ses mains toujours attaché au lit, son autre main dans celle de Castle, une jambe sur le lit et un genou au sol.<p>

C'est ainsi qu'Alexis entra dans la chambre…

- « Oui, papa ? »

En les voyants dans cette position _'étrange'_, lui rappelant curieusement une œuvre d'art, elle afficha un long sourire non sans dissimuler une surprise, certaine.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »  
>- « Alors ça ma puce, tu demandes à Kate… » Fit Castle, renvoyant la responsabilité d'une explication crédible sur les épaules de sa partenaire.<p>

Kate était sur le point d'inventer autre chose quand…

- « Non, en fait… Je ne veux pas savoir, vous êtes majeurs hein… Et ceci… » Balayant la chambre de son regard. « Ne me regarde pas. »

Castle pouffa de rire une nouvelle fois. Kate, était bien trop gênée pour dire quoique ce soit. Préférant fixer le mur en ayant la douce pensée, de pouvoir s'y cacher à l'intérieur, l'envahir.

- « Ça tient toujours notre diner par contre ? » Ajouta Alexis, se recouvrant les yeux avec l'une de ses mains.  
>- « Bien sûr, ma puce… » Il marqua un petit moment de silence puis reprit. « Kate ? »<br>- « Ouais ! Bien sûr ! Euh… Je finis avec ton père... Je finis ton père ! » Se reprit-elle. « Et on arrive. »  
>- « Okaaay… » Répondit la jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés et quelque peu mal à l'aise.<p>

Puis Alexis ferma la porte en quittant la chambre.

- « Et bien ! On va en avoir des trucs à raconter ce soir… » Ajouta Castle avant de se redresser tant bien que mal et de se retrouver sur ses deux pieds. « Ça va, Kate ? » Dit-il tout en posant son regard sur sa muse.  
>- « A merveille, voyons ! Ta fille pense qu'on a… »<br>- « … Passé une nuit de folie et qu'on s'est essayé au SM… » Ajouta l'écrivain d'un air rêveur et ponctuant la fin de sa phrase par un soupire de bonheur.  
>- « T'es vraiment irrécupérable, Ricky… » Souffla Beckett.<br>- « Ouais, je sais ! » Rétorqua-t-il, fier comme un gamin. « C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime… » Fit-il, grand sourire, à deux doigts de se déboiter la mâchoire devant le regard complètement désespéré de Kate mais quelque peu amusé.

Quelques longues heures plus tard, devant le Old Haunt, alors que le soleil rasant perçait encore timidement entre les buildings, Esposito et Ryan entrèrent dans le bar. Il l'avait imaginé presque vide, après tout, Castle étant le propriétaire, ils avaient pensé qu'ils ne seraient qu'une petite poignée pour cette soirée spécialement organisée par l'écrivain.

- « Mais pourquoi il y a… » Commença Ryan.  
>- « Pratiquement tout le commissariat ! » Finit Esposito.<p>

Ils saluèrent des collègues accoudés au bar, d'autres installés sur les banquettes devant une table et une bonne bière.

Sourire crispé les deux inspecteurs s'avancèrent.

- « Je le sens pas du tout là… » Chuchota l'Irlandais à son collègue.  
>- « Moi non plus si tu veux savoir… »<br>- « Mais pourquoi, pratiquement tout le commissariat est là ? »  
>- « Si je le savais… »<p>

Les deux hommes s'installèrent au comptoir. Saluèrent Brian, le barman, et commandèrent une bière.

- « Si Castle a presque invité tout le monde, ça sent pas bon… »  
>- « Oh que non. » Confirma Ryan avant d'aspirer le lit de mousse au dessus de sa bière. « Tu penses que ça y est, c'est terminé, il abandonne le partenariat ? »<br>- « Putain, j'espère pas ! » Cracha le latino, amer en pensant à cette idée. « On est complètement à côté de la plaque, Ryan. En fait Castle et Beckett ne sortent pas ensembles… Castle va annoncer ce soir qu'il laisse tomber son partenariat avec la police… »

Ils soupirèrent en même temps et admirèrent d'un air bien livide les bulles dans leur verre.

- « C'est nul… Mais alors c'était quoi hier soir ? »  
>- « Sa manière de nous dire au revoir avant l'heure, je suppose. On a mal interprété les signes, voilà tout… »<br>- « Voilà pourquoi Castle venait au 12ème de moins en moins souvent… »  
>- « Ouais. Tout prend un sens, maintenant. » Souffla Esposito. « Mais s'il abandonnait le partenariat, il devrait y avoir le patron et le maire aussi, non ? » Tenta-t-il pour se rassurer.<p>

Il avait à peine prononcé ces mots que le Maire, accompagné par Montgomery, entra dans le bar, plaisantant et souriant avec le capitaine.

- « Et bien… Je crois qu'on à la réponse là… » Ajouta Ryan, dépité.

Les deux amis virent ensuite le juge Markway débarquer. Mais toujours aucune trace de Castle ou de Beckett.

- « Bon et bien là, il n'y a plus de doute, c'est une fête d'adieu. » Lança Esposito.  
>- « Hey ! » Ryan frappa le bras d'Esposito. « On peut peut-être encore le faire changer d'avis ? » Fit-il, plein d'espoir.<br>- « S'il a organisé une fête c'est que c'est une décision murement réfléchis, Ryan… Et puis d'abord, tu comptais t'y prendre comment pour le faire changer d'avis, hein ? »

Javier vit le regard livide de son collègue, probablement à la recherche d'une idée lumineuse, mais rien ne lui vint.

- « Tu comptais le séquestrer quelque part ? Le forcer à regarder Hannah Montana en boucle ? » Il esquissa un petit sourire.  
>- « Non pire… » Poursuivit l'Irlandais en se frottant les mains. « Le forcer à écouter Justin Bieber ! »<br>- « Là… Ce serait vache… » Marmonna-t-il. « Mais t'as raison, on ne peut pas le laisser partir, y a peut-être encore une chance… »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, trinquèrent puis ils se tapèrent dans les mains pour se donner du courage. Prêt à tout tenter pour garder l'écrivain dans leur équipe.

Alors que les Gars accoudés au bar préparaient une stratégie des plus redoutables, tel des mafieux préparant un casse, ils virent l'écrivain passer la porte, Alexis et Martha à ses côtés.

- « Bon. T'es prêt Ryan ? »  
>- « Et comment ! »<p>

Bien décidé, ils abandonnèrent le comptoir et leur bière et se ruèrent sur Castle...

Vingt minutes plus tard c'était au tour de Beckett de faire son entrée dans le Old Haunt. Elle avait à peine mis un pied dans l'établissement que Castle lui tomba dessus.

- « Hey, Kate… » Chuchota l'écrivain.  
>- « Rick ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, t'es poursuivit ? »<br>- « C'est le mot… Il leur arrive quoi à Ryan et Esposito ? »  
>- « Pourquoi ? » Fit-elle, étonnée.<br>- « Depuis que j'ai débarqué ils arrêtent pas de… » Il s'arrêta un instant, regarda furtivement autour de lui avant de continuer. « On dirait des gamins qui ont décidé de me suivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient le courage de me demander quelque chose… »

Elle sourit.

- « C'est pas marrant ! Ils sont hyper flippants ! »  
>- « Bah demande leur ce qu'ils veulent. » Dit-elle tout en haussant des épaules.<p>

A ces mots Castle se redressa un peu plus, se sentant incroyablement bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Puis quand il vit les deux compères prêt du bar, il décida de les rejoindre.

- « Les Gars ? »  
>- « Castle ? »<br>- « Ok, pourquoi est-ce que vous me suivez depuis que je suis arrivé. C'est vraiment flippant vous savez ! »

Ryan et Esposito se regardèrent longuement.

- « Castle… » Javier posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'écrivain qui la regarda d'un drôle d'air. « Cette fête ce soir… »  
>- « Ouiiii ? »<br>- « On sait ce que c'est ! »

Castle pensait déjà au dollar qu'il allait devoir débourser s'il s'avérait que _les Flèches du 12ème District_avaient finit par découvrir la vérité avant minuit. A cette douloureuse pensée il déglutit difficilement.

- « Vous… savez ? »  
>- « Ouais. » Répondit Ryan en croisant les bras. « Tu peux pas faire ça, Castle ! »<br>- « Comment ça ? Quoi ? Faire quoi ? »  
>- « Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber le partenariat ! » Précisa Javier.<p>

Un sourire vint subitement prendre possession de Castle, il était soulagé. _Ils_étaient soulagés en réalité ; Lui et son compte en banque.

- « Okaaay, alors vous pensez vraiment que je laisse tomber ? »  
>- « Plus la peine de nous le cacher Castle. T'as organisé une fête, y a le Maire, le patron… »<br>- « Ouais mais ils sont mes amis, vous l'êtes aussi ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'organiser une fête, juste comme ça ? »  
>- « On te voit de moins en moins souvent… »<br>- « Hey, les Gars ! Entre les romans, les promotions, la BD, l'autre film… J'ai du boulot, faut bien que je paie les factures. »  
>- « Castle… » Javier serra un peu plus la main qui était toujours posé sur l'épaule de l'écrivain.<br>- « Non, mais vous paniquez pour rien, okaay ? J'vais pas vous quitter ! » Lança-t-il, tout sourire, avant de pincer les joues de ces amis qui firent la grimace. « Papa reste avec vous, les enfants ! »

Castle tourna des talons et laissa les deux inspecteurs en plan, incapable de bouger ou de dire quoique ce soit.

- « Hey, mais… » Bafouilla Ryan. « Il a pas donné la raison de cette fête. »

Intrépide qu'ils sont, ils repartirent à la poursuite de Castle qui venait tout juste de rejoindre Beckett quand _Lt _interpela la salle et tous les convives.

- « Castle, Beckett… Dans 3 minutes ! » Cria l'homme, qui avait laissé son uniforme au vestiaire, tout en tapotant sa montre.

L'écrivain et sa muse le regardèrent avec un grand sourire.

- « Il se passe quoi dans trois minutes ? » Demanda L'irlandais.  
>- « Euuuh… » Fut la seule réponse de Javier avant de poser son regard sur sa montre. « Ah ! Bah dans trois minutes… Il est minuit… »<br>- « Putain ça c'est de l'info, Javier! … Mais encore ? » Rétorqua l'irlandais.  
>- « J'en sais rien, moi. Mais on va le savoir… »<p>

Les deux inspecteurs se rapprochèrent encore du duo qu'ils avaient côtoyés toutes ses années, se frayant un chemin entre les collègues, le maire, les amis de Castle, le juge…

- « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'on est les seuls à ignorer un truc super important… » Marmonna Javier.  
>- « Parce que c'est le cas ! » Intervint Montgomery tout en se marrant. « C'est incroyable quand même, vous, des inspecteurs aussi chevronnés pas moyen de faire la lumière sur cette affaire. C'est à se demander comment vous arrivez à arrêter des criminels ! »<br>- « Patron, vous êtes au courant ? »

Il répondit d'un petit mouvement de la tête.

- « Plus que 10 secondes… » Fit Roy en leur montrant sa montre.

C'est alors que Castle se rapprocha un peu plus de Beckett, sourire en coin.

- « VOILA ! Ça fait un an ! Vous avez gagné le pari ! » Firent quelques invités au moment où l'horloge afficha 0:00.  
>- « Un an de quoi ? Quel pari ? » Protesta Javier, épuisé de ne rien y comprendre.<p>

Castle ne laissa pas plus de temps à Javier de se plaindre pour lui donner la réponse.

L'écrivain posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de Kate, cette dernière les posa sur ses épaules avant de les glisser derrière sa tête pour l'emprisonner dans son étreinte.  
>Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux… Castle se rapprocha encore un peu plus du visage de sa belle et dans un souffle il lui murmura, « T'en es sûre ? ». Elle lui répondit par un large sourire avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes et de se laisser aller à un long baiser…<p>

- « J'en reviens pas ! » S'exclama le latino, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait. Puis il posa son regard sur celui de Kévin. « Non Ryan ! » Rapidement il posa l'une de ses mains devant les yeux de son collègue. « Regarde pas… T'es trop jeune ! » Fit-il avec un air faussement bouleversé.  
>- « Hey ! » Protesta Kévin devant sa vu obstruée, et d'une main rapide et décidé il repoussa celle de son ami...<p>

Après quelques bières, blagues, paroles, bières, taquineries, bières... paroles, tournée, blagues, bières... Toast... Paroles, tournée, bières... Bières...  
>Ryan et Esposito héritèrent de ce doux surnom : <em>« Les Flèches du 12ème District »<em>.


End file.
